


Musical Interlude

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Gen, Music, The Heavenly Hosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-01
Updated: 2007-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-10 14:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19506868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Musical Interlude

The Heavenly Choirs were always so _uplifting_ , Aziraphale thought. So _dramatic_ , and _powerful_ and occasionally, when the choirmaster took a breather, so peaceful. It was no doubt very good for the soul to listen to them, if Aziraphale had had such a thing in the first place. And it was _very_ kind of somebody up there to consider him, and decipher mortal technological capabilities enough to provide him with a CD of what appeared to be their greatest hits. Oh, thank _God_ , the damn thing was finally over.

With a sigh of pure bliss, Aziraphale turned over to Radio 3.


End file.
